One Step Closer
by chrizzle
Summary: Sebenarnya keinginanku dari kecil hanya satu, yaitu untuk sedikit saja lebih dekat denganmu. Kau tak perlu berbuat lebih, tersenyum padaku dan jangan berubah. "Apakah benar karena Hinata tak pantas untuknya?" Ia mendongak lagi, melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih berjalan menjauhinya. "Salah, tidak ada yang pantas selain Hinata." Canon. naruhinaa


Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's belonging.

Warning: Canon, plot-less, cuma pelampiasan kesuntukan akan dunia nyata yang semakiiin menyebalkaaaan, pasaran, ide tiga seribu di pasaran, agak nyesek tapi happy end, typos as always, author agak kurang sihat, jadi cuma sekali edit, jadi maaf kalo amburaduls.

Inspired by a naruhina fan-video on youtube, by **darkkitty669** –sorry if I missed your name– titled **One Step Closer. **

**Watch it! Thumb it! Subscribe it! **

.

.

.

_Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengannya._

_Dia, yang menyelamatkanku._

_Dia, yang menginspirasiku._

_Dia, jalan ninjaku._

_._

.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang berebut berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di sudut kota, bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang sambil menikmati pemandangan warga desa yang berebutan mendapat sedikit sentuhan saja dari sang pahlawan Konoha.

Anak tunggal hokage keempat dan istrinya yang melegenda, jinchuuriki kyuubi, calon tunggal hokage baru, dan yang berhasil membawa seorang sahabat baik merangkap _missing-nin_ pulang dengan damai, sang pujaan hati dan penyelamat Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto digiring seluruh warga untuk bersama-sama menuju gedung hokage, yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya terhitung mulai minggu depan. Keramaian warga yang mengantarnya membuat Naruto terdorong kesana-sini.

Di suatu titik, dua buah safir biru bersiborok pada dua buah ametis yang menatapnya rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Hinata kaget, lalu tersenyum semanis dan seramah yang ia bisa. Mencoba mengusir rasa gugup ketika ditatap Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya diam, tak membalas barang hanya senyuman, sekilas pandang hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

Lalu ia mengikuti keramaian yang berjalan pelan menuju ke gedung hokage.

Naruto selama empat tahun terakhir mengikuti latihan khusus untuk menjadi hokage, diajar langsung oleh lima kage yang bersatu dalam aliansi negara Hi. Dan Naruto yang baru saja pulang ini adalah yang akan resmi menjadi hokage pengganti Tsunade, walaupun belum dilantik.

Dia, Naruto yang begitu hebat, melewati Hinata begitu saja.

.

.

"_Hakke rokujuuyonshou_!" Hinata memukul batang kokoh umpama 64 titik tubuh manusia sehingga batang itu rubuh menjadi tak berbentuk. Setelah batang itu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian, Hinata pun ikut menjatuhkan diri, tertidur di salah satu semak lembut yang tadinya berada di bawah kakinya.

Latihannya kali ini memang sedikit membosankan, terlebih memang Neji sudah tiada dan kedua teman timnya sedang pergi menjalankan misi penting.

"Haaaaahhh..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menutup sinar matahari yang serasa membutakan matanya dengan sinarnya.

"Ah, memang terlalu silau. Sama seperti dia." Hinata bergumam, lalu menutup matanya menghindari sinar matahari terik itu. Namun kemudian sinar itu kekurangan frekuensi, dan tersenyumlah Hinata saat mengetahui ada sebuah awan menutupinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang." Tekadnya.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti, hari libur Hinata sudah habis. Ia berjalan pelan dengan pakaian ninjanya untuk pergi ke kantor hokage. Ia berdoa semoga tidak ada misi yang diberikan untuknya, karena ia berencana akan tidur seharian.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu yang Hinata ketuk berderik tak nyaman di telinga ketika ia membukanya. Ketika masuk, wajah ramah Tsunade yang menyambutnya dan orang itu.

Orang yang ia kagumi berada di situ.

Panas tubuh Hinata bertambah, pipinya bertambah merah.

"Hinata, apa Kiba dan Shino sudah pulang dari misi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Y-ya? Ehmm, tidak. Eh, belum. Ya, maksudku belum, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Hinata. Jawabannya sedikit ngawur karena mungkin ia gugup.

"Begitu."

Tsunade membuka beberapa berkas, mengecek sesuatu, sementara Hinata merasa risih sendiri karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Ada sebuah misi untukmu, kau harus mengantarkan kotak ini ke sebuah pemukiman kecil yang ada di barat Sunagakure. Disana ada sebuah perang dingin dua desa kecil, dan isi kotak ini mungkin bisa menjadi titik damai untuk mereka." Tsunade menunjuk sebuah kotak, kotak hitam berpita merah yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Disini tempatnya. Untuk jalan tercepat, mungkin kau harus lewat lembah. Lembah itu sedikit berbahaya, banyak _missing-nin_ berkeliaran di sana." Hinata memperhatikan hokagenya itu dengan seksama. "Tunggu sebentar." Tsunade membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah data-data jounin dan chunninnya.

"Tidak ada shinobi yang bebas misi, Hinata." Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat mata bulan Hinata yang sangat menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri." Kata Tsunade lagi. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng sebelum menjawab mantap, "Tidak sama sekali, Hokage-sama."

"Aku keberatan-ttebayo." Sebuah suara menginterupsi dialog mini Hinata dengan Tsunade. Membuat kedua muka perempuan beda umur itu menoleh langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa pula begitu, Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade. Ia menarik sebelah alisnya tertarik. Interaksi Naruto-Hinata memang selalu menjadi perbincangan yang menarik di mana-mana. Jika nanti ada kemajuan, ia akan menggosipkannya kepada Shizune. Hahaha.

Dasar tukang gosip.

"Kau bilang lembah itu penuh _missing-nin_, lalu di desa itu ada perang. Bagaimana bisa kau mengirim Hinata sendirian kesana." Terang Naruto.

"S-sendiri pun tak apa, sungguh." Hinata menginterupsi perkataan Naruto, meyakinkan pada semuanya bahwa sekalipun pun ia diberikan misi solo, ia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak bisa." Balas Naruto.

"Tidak ada shinobi bebas misi, Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa menemani Hinata." Kata Tsunade akhirnya.

"Biar aku." Ujar Naruto pelan penuh penekanan. "Biar aku-ttebayo."

.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah Hinata, berjalan beriringan berdua dengan Naruto. Selama kaki melangkah, ia melihat jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, dan posisi mereka yang bersebelahan.

_"Aku selalu mengejarmu, tapi setelah perang ini selesai, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, aku akan berjalan di sampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu." _

Tangan Naruto yang tergantung santai di sisi badannya mengingatkan Hinata disaat ia menggenggam tangan Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu, yang kala ini masih ia ingat betapa kekarnya, betapa hangatnya tangan itu.

Teringat kembali akan tekadnya, Hinata mendekatkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto perlahan, berusaha menggapai tangan itu. Namun belum tujuannya selesai, Naruto berjalan cepat sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat.

"Itu dia lembahnya, Hinata!" Kemudian ia berlari menuju lembah itu.

Hinata menarik nafas, mungkin memang ia saja di dunia ini yang belum bisa mewujudkan impiannya.

.

.

Lembah itu menakutkan. Hinata akui itu. Dingin, lembab, dan menyeramkan. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang, namun karena Naruto tidak mendengarnya, ia diam saja.

Ketika ketidaknyamanan itu mencapai puncaknya di hati Hinata, ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada banyak ninja yang mengawasi mereka dari beberapa tempat. Bahkan ada yang menyadari bahwa Hinata mengetahui mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius, pertanda untuk Hinata bahwa Naruto mengetahui musuh itu.

Namun sebenarnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi sapaan Hinata.

Sebuah kunai dari jarak jauh terlempar dari belakang ke arah Naruto, terlihat jelas di _byakugan_ Hinata. Namun ia tidak melihat Naruto bergerak atau terlihat waspada. Ketika kunai itu mendekat, Hinata mengambil tindakan cepat dan menangkis kunai itu.

"Musuh?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Na-naruto-kun tidak tahu?" Ujar Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng, lalu memasang kuda-kuda waspada.

Sebuah kabut asap tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Naruto dan Hinata panik.

"Kananmu, Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata, membuat Naruto sontak mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah kanan. _Sage mode _diaktifkan, ia bisa melihat chakra musuh.

"Atas, Naruto-kun!" Hinata berseru kembali, tidak mengindahkan keadaannya yang juga sedang menghadapi musuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Fokus saja dengan lawanmu." Balasan Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk, fokus menghadapi lawan di depannya.

Sekilas Hinata melihat lawannya tersenyum aneh sebelum maju menyerangnya. Namun, di tengah-tengah pertarungan, _byakugan-_nya menangkap Naruto yang kelelahan sedang menghadapi banyak sekali musuh dan ia hanya menghadang seorang.

Niatnya bulat timbul untuk membantu Naruto, membuatnya dengan cepat menghabisi lawan di depannya sekarang.

Hinata berlari menuju ke arah Naruto yang tampak berdiri waspada di kelilingi oleh sekelompok buron. Sang ketua yang berdiri di atas bukit, ketika melihat Hinata berlari menuju Naruto segera menjatuhkan diri dan menangkap Hinata.

"Kena!" Seru sang ketua dari kelompok buron, dengan tangan di sekeliling tubuh Hinata dan kunai di leher Hinata yang siap merobek kulitnya.

"Hei!" Seru Naruto kaget, sementara semua orang sedang memperhatikan sang ketua.

"Kalian pasti ninja yang disewa untuk menghancurkan desa kami, kan?" Teriaknya, membuat telinga Hinata pengang.

"Bukan! Malah se-sebaliknya kami datang untuk menawarkan perdamaian!" Teriak Hinata, membuat tangan sang ketua semakin erat memeluk perut rampingnya.

"Kau sebaliknya diam saja, nona."

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Naruto keras dan terdengar marah.

"Dia bisa saja melepaskan diri, tapi dengan resiko leher yang robek." Balas sang ketua dengan remeh. Hinata berkali-kali bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tangan sang ketua begitu kuat.

"Kau bukannya hokage dari desa daun?" Tanya sang ketua marah. "Kalian benar-benar akan menghabisi kami, ya?" Teriaknya lagi. Teriakannya membuat teman-temannya pun ikut berang, menggenggam senjata mereka kuat-kuat.

"Bukan. Aku secara resmi belum dilantik menjadi hokage. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, kami datang–"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata berlari, membiarkan kulit lehernya sobek demi berlari ke arah Naruto dan melindungi sang pemuda dari tiga kunai tembus pandang yang dilayangkan ke arahnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

Ketika kunai-kunai tak kasat mata itu menancap di paha dan perut bawah Hinata, barulah kunai itu tampak jelas dan segeralah darah segar mengucur deras dari tubuh Hinata.

_Bruk_.

Tubuh gadis itu melemah lalu terjatuh mengantam bebatuan di bawahnya. Naruto membeku seketika, namun kembali tersadar ketika darah Hinata menyentuh ujung kasut sepatunya.

"HINATA!" Ia berjongkok dan segera mengangkat kepala gadis itu, sementara sang ketua tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kami datang untuk mendamaikan kalian. Bukan untuk berperang!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk dan kemudian menggendong Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya sang ketua.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tak lihat dia terluka parah?! Aku akan menyelamatkannya dulu, setelah itu kita bisa kembali bertarung!" Teriak Naruto emosi. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi sang ketua itu sekarang juga.

"Tunggu." Balas sang ketua.

"Apa lagi?! Kita lanjutkan nanti saja!" Teriaknya.

"Aku seorang ninja medis." Tawar sang ketua.

"LANTAS APA YANG MEMBUATKU PERCAYA PADAMU, BRENGSEK?" Teriak Naruto lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mendengarkan si ketua tolol itu berbicara dari tadi, menghabiskan waktu berharganya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menolong Hinata.

"Ini." Sang ketua mengeluarkan cakra hijau di tangan kanannya, membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia berjalan maju, namun Naruto reflek mundur. Ia melihat sekeliling, bahkan anak buah sang ketua terdiam, tidak bergerak, berdiri mengamati Hinata yang memucat kehabisan darah.

"Aku hanya mau menghentikan pendarahannya." Kata sang ketua lagi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan mundur.

"Aku hanya mau menyembuhkan Hinata!"

"SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMANGGILNYA BEGITU, HAH?!" Tanya Naruto geram dan marah.

"N-naruto..." Hinata yang berada di pelukannya bergumam pelan dan samar, membuat Naruto kalap. Hinata harus segera diobati.

"Percayalah padaku." Kata sang ketua dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Naruto sedikit lunak. Ia berhenti berjalan mundur.

Melihat lampu hijau dari Naruto, sang ketua berjalan cepat dan mengarahkan cakra penyembuhnya ke leher Hinata yang tampak sudah robek akibat kunainya.

"Bisa tolong kau baringkan dia?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk walau setengah hatinya masih tak rela. Lihat saja, kalau dia berani macam-macam, Naruto akan menghabisi kepalanya sekali tebas.

Luka di leher Hinata berangsur-angsur membaik, sementara sang ketua memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat berat, sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Dia sudah besar."

Naruto sedikit membelalak mendengar kata _'besar_' yang dikatakan oleh sang ketua. Ia sedikit tersipu menyadari bahwa sesuatu milik Hinata memanglah tergolong besar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari sesuatu yang '_besar'_ milik Hinata.

"Dulu, Hiashi pernah datang ke desa kami dan membawa kedua anaknya." Sang ketua berkata sambil menerawang jauh, karena kejadiannya sudah sangat lama dan sedikit buyar di ingatannya. Dengan mata yang masih menatap wajah Hinata, kini ia mulai mengobati perut Hinata yang tertusuk kunai.

"Kau tau Hiashi-sama?"

"Ya. Dia ayahnya Hinata, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, kembali menatap Hinata yang masih tergeletak pingsan.

"Dulu Hiashi, Hinata dan adiknya pernah berkunjung ke desa kami, ketika kami belum terpecah menjadi dua desa seperti sekarang." Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah sang ketua, sebelum kembali menatap Hinata dan luka Hinata yang sedang disembuhkan.

"A-a, maaf. Namaku Kiseki."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiseki tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus ke Hinata.

"Jadi, Hinata pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiseki mengangguk, "Saat itu ia masih berada di akademi ninja. Mereka datang berempat dengan satu orang pengawal."

"Ketika mereka sudah sampai, Hiashi tidak memperkenalkan Hinata, ia hanya memperkenalkan anak bungsunya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa duduk diam ditemani pengawal itu."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata dulu memang punya hubungan yang seperti itu dengan ayahnya.

"Nah, sudah. Hinata butuh beristirahat beberapa hari. Mari, kita ke desaku." Kiseki menghentikan chakranya lalu menunduk hendak menggendong Hinata, namun ia dicegah Naruto.

"Biar aku saja." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangan, lalu menggendongnya di depan dadanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan diikuti anak buah Kiseki kembali ke desa sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Tapi, setelah pertemuan itu, ia datang ke kepala desa kami dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai calon pewaris klan. Aku disana yang saat itu masih sebagai bawahan, aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya. Dia bilang,_ 'Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku calon pewaris Hyuuga._' Setelah itu, ia menunduk malu. Lucu sekali." Cerita Kiseki sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Tak sadar, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku dan kepala desa menyukainya, lebih dari kami menyukai Hanabi. Tapi malam itu..." Wajah Kiseki yang semula cerah berubah sendu dan menahan sedih. Membuat Naruto heran dan penasaran.

"Malam itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Malam itu, ketika Hinata mengaktifkan_ byakugan_nya, ia melihat seseorang masuk kedalam ruang kepala dan mencuri milik kami yang berharga. Ia mencariku, membangunkan semua orang, membuat heboh dengan mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah mencuri gulungan berharga nenek moyang kami."

Naruto masih diam, menunggu Kiseki melanjutkannya.

"Kami sampai memanggil ninja elit di desa, memanggil hampir semua batallion, dan membangunkan tetua-tetua galak. Tapi, ketika kami memeriksanya, gulungan itu masih ada di tempatnya."

Setelah satu helaan nafas, Kiseki melanjutkan, "Aku ingat semua orang saat itu memandang marah pada Hinata. Dan ayahnya yang paling merasa dipermalukan. Ia membentak Hinata di depan kami, lalu malam itu kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, ia menatapku saat itu, meminta dukungan. Tapi aku mengabaikannya."

"Setelah beberapa hari Hiashi pergi, kami tersadar bahwa gulungan itu palsu. Semua orang saling menuduh dan menyalahkan. Itu yang membuat desa kami pecah dan kami masih berperang. Sampai sekarang."

Naruto dan Kiseki melewati sebuah gerbang, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di desa.

"Andai saja saat itu kami mempercayai Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun di saat Naruto menungguinya di atas tatami. Kepalanya sakit dan lukanya berdenyut-denyut perih. Ia mengerang, membuat Naruto dengan cepat mendekat.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk walau sekujur tubuhnya merasa lemah. "Ki-kita dimana, Naruto-kun?"

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat misi kita, Hinata." Balas Naruto. Ia beranjak dan menuangkan air di gelas, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Hinata.

"Lalu, orang-orang jahat itu?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Mereka sebenarnya bukan orang jahat. Mereka adalah penduduk desa ini, Hinata." Ia menyodorkan gelasnya pada Hinata, "Ayo diminum dulu."

Hinata menerima gelas itu, lalu mengangguk berterimakasih. "Misi kita sudah selesai. Kita pulang besok. Aku sudah menyerahkan benda itu ke kepala desa dan mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai." Cerita Naruto.

_'Besok, ya? Cepat sekali...'_ Batin Hinata sedikit tidak rela walaupun ia mengangguk. Padahal ia ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama dengan Naruto. Namun tentu Hinata tak bisa mengungkapkan itu. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi.

Perdamaian kedua desa itu berjalan lancar, apalagi ketika Naruto memberikan benda yang ternyata adalah gulungan berharga milik mereka yang telah dicuri beberapa tahun lalu. Merasa tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berperang dingin, mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan membangun awal yang baru.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju desa Konoha. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam, hening tanpa ada suatu apapun yang menarik.

Gerbang Konoha sudah ada di depan mata, walaupun masih jauh. Hinata yang sudah bergeliat tak nyaman ingin menyampaikan terimakasih kepada Naruto karena sudah mengobatinya selama misi itu.

Setelah sekian menit bergulat batin, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan rasa terimakasihnya sekarang.

Hinata berjalan maju, lalu meraih tangan Naruto. Namun, setelah ia mendapatkannya, Naruto malah menepis tangan Hinata terkejut.

Hinata yang sudah merangkai kata-kata terimakasihnya langsung bungkam.

"Ma-maaf Hinata. Aku terkejut." Ujar Naruto sambil memegang tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Hening. Semua berjalan canggung.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pelan, penasaran.

"A-aku... Aku–" Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan. Ia terdiam setelah mengatakan kata itu.

_'Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena sudah menolongku selama misi.'_

Mereka kembali diam, Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Naruto. Mereka hanya berjalan ke arah desa Konoha yang sudah sangat dekat.

Naruto berhenti, membuat Hinata ikut berhenti. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. Safir Naruto memandang Hinata lekat.

"Hinata, apa perasaanmu padaku masih sama?" Tanya Naruto. Ia bisa melihat pelan-pelan wajah Hinata berubah merah, ia salah tingkah dan terus-terusan menunduk.

Kiseki benar, Hinata itu lucu.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata mengangguk yakin. Ia tersenyum.

Namun bayangan Neji yang meregang nyawa di depan matanya, dan bayangan Hinata yang terancam dan terluka dihadapannya membuat senyum Naruto berubah.

"Sebenarnya Hinata, aku juga suka padamu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku bingung harus menghadapimu seperti apa, namun aku rasa memang lebih baik hubungan kita seperti dulu. Sebagai teman baik."

Pelan, tegas, dan diucapkan dengan jelas.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah dengan cepat, ia memandang Naruto dengan sedih. Namun di tengah kesedihannya, ia tersenyum.

Senyum yang aneh, menurut Naruto.

"Kh.. Baiklah kalau memang Naruto-kun inginnya seperti itu." Ia kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan hatinya yang serasa mau meledak.

"Terimakasih, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam tundukan kepalanya.

Naruto beranjak hendak berjalan lagi, namun terhenti karena Hinata menahan tangannya. Naruto berbalik, menatap tangannya yang ditahan oleh Hinata, terus menatap naik diantara tangan putih kecil itu, hingga akhirnya ia beradu pandang dengan ametis Hinata.

"A-aku ta-tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto-kun karena a-aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah menolongku selama misi." Ucap Hinata pelan, lalu segera melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia kembali menunduk, lalu dengan canggung ia pamit.

"A-aku pulang duluan, Naruto-kun."

Ia berbalik. Ia ingin cepat sampai di kamarnya dan menangis. Entah mengapa ia masih kuat berada di sekitar Naruto bahkan berkata-kata lebih lama dengannya.

Ia ingin pulang.

Namun tidak bisa, karena tangan Naruto menghentikannya.

Kini mereka bergenggaman tangan, namun satu hal yang membuat Naruto heran adalah tangan Hinata tidak sehangat yang dulu. Tangan itu sangat dingin. Dan saat Hinata menoleh, sekilas Naruto melihat pandangan Hinata yang terasa sedih, dan kosong.

"Hinata, apa jalan ninjamu masih sama?"

Hinata diam. Satu dua tetes air matanya meleleh. Pertahanannya hancur. Tekad yang ia buat untuk menahan diri agar tidak cengeng di depan Naruto hancur. Ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sama sekali.

Perlahan, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan. Mengangkat kepalanya yang terus-terusan menunduk dan menatap ke arah Naruto. Langsung di matanya.

Ia menggeleng, "Semua yang kuucapkan _hari itu_ adalah jalan ninjaku, Naruto-kun." Lalu ia melepaskan diri dan segera berlari masuk menuju desa. Berniat dengan cepat pulang dan menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa mengurung diri.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

Dua orang penduduk desa dengan dandanan tebal datang mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di Ichiraku ramen. Mereka duduk di sebelah Naruto kiri dan kanannya, mengapit pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Goda salah satu gadis itu yang berambut panjang.

"Hai."

"Sepertinya kau yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dan perkasa, ya?" Ujar gadis lain yang ada disana, sambil memegang-megang lengan Naruto yang berotot.

Naruto yang agak merasa risih, melepaskan tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Ah, maaf."

"Kau akan jadi hokage sebentar lagi." Ujar gadis berambut panjang tadi dengan genit. "Kau butuh seorang pendamping."

"Ya, kami berdua bersedia bermain bersamamu." Tambah gadis yang satunya lagi. "Kapan dan dimana saja." Ia kemudian mengerling kepada teman perempuannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Tak perlu malu begitu, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah lebih hebat sekarang. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih cantik." Ujarnya genit. "Seperti kami."

"Ah, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Tolak Naruto lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini sekalipun ia memang seorang yang tergolong mesum. Rasanya cukup aneh.

"Tentu perlu, Naruto-kun. Kau pun mengakuinya, kan? Makanya kau menolak gadis Hyuuga itu, kan?" Tanya gadis yang berambut pendek dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Semalam kami melihatnya lari pulang sambil menangis."

Naruto terdiam, sepertinya ia sangat terkejut. Alisnya mengkerut. Entah kenapa.

"Ya, kalau aku pun juga akan berbuat yang sama."

"Pasti merepotkan dihantui perasaan seperti itu."

"Hahaha, yang seperti itu bukan cinta."

"Itu sih, pemaksaan."

Ketika kedua gadis tak tau malu itu saling menambah argumen, dua kaki berbalut celana ungu panjang beranjak dan berlari menjauh tanpa disadari oleh mereka.

"Bisakah kalian pergi sekarang?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang menyeramkan, membuat gadis-gadis itu sejenak bertatapan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari Ichiraku.

Tirai kedai disibak, Ayame datang menyapa. "_Tadaima,_ Otou-san." Teriaknya dengan ceria. Ia menyapa Naruto sejenak.

"_Okaeri_, Ayame." Teuchi menyambut anaknya, lalu kembali sibuk menyuci piring.

"Otou-san, masih ada sisa ramen hari ini?" Tanya Ayame dengan teriakan sembari membuka buka sembarang tutup panci yang terlihat mencurigakan mengandung ramen.

Teuchi kembali dari dapur dan membuka satu panci. "Tentu, masih bisa untuk dua porsi. Kau mau?" Tanya Teuchi lagi.

Ayame mengangguk. "Tapi bukan untukku, yah. Untuk Hyuuga." Ujarnya lagi sambil memotong-motong ubi rebus.

'_Hyuuga?'_

"Hyuuga?" Tanya Teuchi tepat setelah batin Naruto menyerukan nama yang sama. Tangan Teuchi masih sibuk membungkuskan dua porsi ramen.

"Ya, Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata-san. Dia terlihat sedih. Tadi ia berlari keluar kedai dan menangis." Cerita Ayame.

"Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak ada mengunjungi ke– HEI NARUTO! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" Teriak Teuchi ketika melihat Naruto melesat lari dari kursinya. "Anak itu."

.

.

"Dia belum membayar ramennya."

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju entah kemana, pokoknya ia harus mencari Hinata. Ia melewati banyak sekali toko, kedai, dan pepohonan, dengan mata jelalatan mencari seorang gadis mungil berambut indigo. Hinata.

Ia berlari terus, hingga kaki panjangnya memasuki hutan, dan saat itu ia mendengar suara halus sedang menangis.

Mendengar nada sesenggukan itu, entah mengapa hati Naruto pun ikut sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekat.

"Hei."

Ia memegang pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu berpaling dan seketika berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, walaupun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"A-akh, tidak ada apa-apa." Bantah Hinata sambil menyeka airmatanya kasar dengan lengan baju ungunya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Tapi Naruto tahu, ia adalah hal yang penting.

"Kau mendengar percakapan tadi?"

"Hah? Percakapan apa, Naruto-kun?"

Ekspresi Hinata saat berbohong sangat aneh, membuat Naruto ragu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, ia tertunduk menatapi sepatunya. Jari-jarinya saling meremas, mencoba mengalahkan rasa sakit yang terus menghantam dadanya.

"Apa perasaanku membebanimu, Naruto-kun? Kalau memang iya, maaf ya." Ucap Hinata perlahan dan bergetar.

Naruto melihat gadis yang terlihat sangat kecil itu dihadapannya. Rasanya ingin ia memeluk Hinata yang bersuara sendu seperti itu, mencoba meredam semua rasa sakit akibat cemoohan yang ia dapat dengan sebuah pelukan yang mungkin ia butuhkan.

Namun ia hanya diam saja.

"Jawab yang jujur, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya mengapa kau menolakku?"

Naruto terdiam, sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata sanggup membuatnya bingung dan bisu.

_Mengapa ia menolak Hinata pada awalnya?_

Karena fisik? Ah, tidak. Ia berani menjamin bukan karena itu. Malah, yang ia lihat, Hinata itu begitu manis dan mempesona, dengan tubuh yang begitu proporsional.

Karena Hinata itu lemah? Tentu tidak. Malah, Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang benar-benar ia akui kuat karena berani mengalahkan ketakutannya.

Hinata itu juga merupakan seorang Hyuuga, dengan marga yang mencerminkan kekuatan di baliknya, apalagi ia seorang calon ketua klan.

Ia juga ramah, dan mudah bergaul. Ia juga pandai memasak. Ia mengenal Naruto dengan baik, mengetahui baik buruknya Naruto.

Pokoknya, apapun alasan yang Naruto pikirkan, ia tidak menemukan suatu alasan ia tidak menyukai Hinata.

Lantas mengapa?

"Aku–

_'–aku hanya takut kau terluka lagi karena aku.'_ Batin Naruto, setelah ia mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"–hanya merasa kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu."

Hinata mendongak kaget sesegera mungkin ketika ia mendengar alasan Naruto.

Wajahnya berubah kecewa, seakan apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis genit di Ichiraku itu benar tentangnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap satu-dua bulir air yang keluar dari matanya adalah air terakhir yang bisa diproduksi kelenjar air matanya.

"Benarkah memang begitu? Atau aku yang tidak pantas untukmu?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, menghadapkan punggungnya yang tertunduk kepada Naruto yang terlihat kaget bukan main. Setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, membisu karena perkataan Hinata membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia memeriksa kedalam hatinya sekali lagi.

_Apakah benar karena Hinata tak pantas untuknya? _

Ia mendongak lagi, melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih berjalan menjauhinya.

_Salah, tidak ada yang pantas selain Hinata._

.

.

.

_'Aku berdiri disini atas kemauanku sendiri.'_

_'Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Aku selalu menyerah sebelum mencoba, tapi kau selalu menunjukkan jalan yang benar, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin memiliki dirimu, aku hanya ingin berjalan denganmu dan lebih dekat denganmu.'_

_'Aku selalu ingin bersamamu.'_

_'Senyummu menyelamatkanku.'_

_'Karena aku tak takut mati, kalau itu untuk melindungimu.'_

_'Karena, aku mencintaimu.' _

Ingatan itu samar-samar mencuat di memori Naruto, berhasil mengingat kata-kata gadis itu dengan sempurna. Semuanya, semuanya tanpa kecuali, tampak jelas sekarang.

_Semua itu adalah bagian dari jalan ninja Hinata!_

_Melindungi dan mencintai Naruto adalah jalan ninja Hinata juga._

.

.

Setetes air bening turun di pelupuk mata Naruto, menyadari betapa ia berarti di mata Hinata. Mensyukuri betapa ia sangat dicintai. Mengagumi Hinata yang rela mencintainya sampai seperti itu.

Orang bodoh macam apa ia berani menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia tahu Hinata akan selalu melindunginya, dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi perempuan itu.

Air mata Naruto semakin deras, seiring menjauhnya Hinata, maka hatinya terasa makin hampa.

Naruto memulai melangkah, terus melangkah, semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia tersenyum, lalu menghapus air matanya seraya berlari menggapai Hinata.

"HINATA! AKU MENYAYANGIMU!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, ia terkejut bagai kehilangan fungsi setiap organ tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia berbalik, dan sebuah tubrukan kecil menyadarkan ia bahwa ia sudah berada di kungkungan Naruto.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya takut kau terluka lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu karena melindungiku."

Hinata terdiam, namun ia belum membalas pelukan Naruto yang semakin mengerat di tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, dan aku sadar kalau aku juga bisa mati karena kehilangan senyumanmu. Kau tau? Dicintai wanita sepertimu menyelamatkanku. Aku pun berani mati untuk melindungimu."

Suara Naruto semakin serak karena menangis, namun ia tak berhenti berbicara. Ia ingin Hinata mendengar isi hatinya.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Hinata terkejut, matanya memberat lagi kali ini, perasaan sesak di dadanya berubah menjadi perasaan lega di hatinya. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto, mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar badan Naruto yang terasa hangat.

Kali ini, mereka akan memulai suatu awal yang baru, dengan hidup saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

.

.

.

_._

_"Hinata, apa jalan ninjamu masih sama?"_

_Ia menggeleng, "Semua yang kuucapkan hari itu adalah jalan ninjaku, Naruto-kun."_

.

.

.

.

Owari..

Oke, ini adalah h/c yang kesekian..

Maaf, kalo agak absurd, tapi yah, yah, yah, gitulah.

Hanya satu dari sekian imajinasi naruhina yang aku sangatttttt berharap bakal nyata di manganya. Wkoakwoak

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Ciaooo!

© IjeL


End file.
